Tuba Butt
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta is a musical Pokemon... unfortunately, her butt is pretty musical in its own right. Much to Meloetta's embarrassment.


**Tuba Butt**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's the new year! ...And it'll be... seven years of being here. Kind of horrifying, to be honest. And this is the first fic of 2012... to be honest, I have no idea why I decided to do... this. D'oh well, not much I can do about it now. Just enjoy!

* * *

Meloetta (in her normal, aria form) was walking around the normal, typical grassy meadows, under the clear blue sky, with several white puffy clouds appearing overhead. Meloetta noticed a nice bunch of daisies nearby, bending over to get a good look at them, when her stomach started growling. Meloetta rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand, but it wasn't due to growling. Meloetta's eyes widened as she let out a loud fart, which sounded more like a tuba than an actual fart. Two Bellossom noticed, pointing at Meloetta and giggling as Meloetta covered her butt, embarrassed as she slowly tiptoed away.

Later, Meloetta returned to her house, still embarrassed after her loud tuba-like burst of flatulence. Keldeo and Genesect were there, waiting for Meloetta to arrive, as they were standing on the white picket fences behind them.

"So, there you are!" Keldeo exclaimed as he rubbed his chin with his right front hoof. "Say... are you okay?"

Meloetta grabbed Keldeo by the neck, shaking him back and forth. "Am I okay! **Am I okay!** I just farted in front of two Bellossom while walking around the neighborhood! No, I'm not okay! I'm embarrassed!"

Meloetta's stomach growled again as she let out another tuba fart, causing Genesect to chuckle as he pointed at Meloetta.

"Heh! Your butt sure is musical." Genesect joked as he kept chuckling, "They should call you Tuba Butt."

Meloetta growled as she blushed, her face redder than before as her dress-like body was blown upwards by another tuba toot. "It's not funny, Gene! I'm really embarrassed by this! Besides, why would I fart? I don't eat gassy food."

Keldeo eyed Meloetta suspiciously. "Yet you ate a lot of icing last night..."

Meloetta scoffed as she closed her eyes angrily, folding her arms. "Yeah, Diet Vanilla. I like to keep my figure nice and lean."

Genesect covered his mechanical mouth with his right arm. "No wonder you're so skinny. Your farting your fat out!"

"**I SAID SHUT IT, DENNIS!**" Meloetta exclaimed as she punched Genesect in the neck, causing a large dent to appear.

Keldeo laughed as he pointed at Genesect, slapping his rear right leg. "Bwa ha ha! You look better than ever, Gene!"

Genesect grabbed Keldeo by the neck, squeezing it tightly. Keldeo gasped as he collapsed on the ground, twitching his eyes and his rear left leg in pain. Meloetta gasped, planting her hands on her face again.

"Have you no courtesy? For shame!" Meloetta exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her humanly hips. "Honestly, I know you're a big fat mecha jerk, but you should really hold your anger back!"

As Meloetta stated that, she farted loudly again, causing her eyes to widen even more, her blush irises shrinking. Genesect folded his mechanical arms, still able to speak despite his face getting dented.

"The irony in that sentence is amazing," Genesect remarked as he kept chuckling.

Meloetta growled as she looked down at her stomach, which was growling again. She sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"Oh... I better go see Arceus. Maybe he'll make me stop being so gassy," Meloetta suggested as she was about to head into the house, but tripped over a twig in the ground. She fell down, her butt pointing upwards as she farted loudly, the tuba-like noise emitting from her rear being heard all over the meadows. Meloetta's right eye twitched as she turned her head, to see a group of Pokemon (consisting of Whimsicott, Wooper, Zoroark, Corphish, Torkoal, Delcatty, Garbador, and Purrlion) all pointing and laughing at her. Meloetta's lips trembled as she began crying, all the while as the loud farts kept coming out of her tuba butt.

**THE END**

"Pretty good, huh?" Pikachu stated as he closed the yellow storybook, sitting in a wooden chair as he turned to his left, spotting Meloetta in a black, fluffy bed.

Meloetta sniffled as she rubbed her right eye, sniffling innocently as she raised her green covers, "That didn't help at all..."


End file.
